Balanza de felicidad
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Según Wander, la vida es como una balanza de felicidad. Aveces bien, aveces no. Aveces tenía que ir a dejarse atrapar por su enemigo para que éste tuviera su momento de felicidad. Pero... ¿de verdad Wander está a propósito en una de sus celdas o realmente no puede salir?


Esta serie me atrapó desde el primer capitulo que vi. Tiene un no se que qué qué sé yo. (?) Pensaba hacer un fic largo de capítulos, pero no creo que tenga mucho fandom desgraciadamente u.u ya veremos la respuesta a este y haber si me animo.

Por cierto, es el gender más raro que he escrito, hurt/comfort/humor ._. Pero... es donde creí que quedaba más.

Advertencias: No se si advertir que yaoi, porque... no lo es en si... meh, como lo quieran ver.

Wander Over Yonder no me pertenece, le pertenece al maravilloso Craig McCracken.

0000000000000000000

—Talvez deberíamos pasarle algo de comer.

—¡Estás loco! Don Odión dijo claramente, nada de consentir al prisionero.

...

Si el sentido de la vida le explicara alguna vez, porque seguía haciendo todo esto, no lo comprendería. Siempre a su lado, a todo momento, salvándole el trasero en repetidas ocasiones. Y no es que se arrepintiera de hacerlo, claro que no. De hecho, ella estaría ahí para él incluso si de arriesgar la vida se tratara. Porque eran amigos, de los de verdad. Y eso hacen los verdaderos amigos.

Por más que, según Wander, intentara decirle de forma "no clara" porque hacía todo esto, ella seguía sin entender. Siempre era lo mismo, para Sylvia, había que decir las cosas claramente si no, no contaban para nada. Odiaba esa manera que tenía el chico naranja de lucir idiota y genio al mismo tiempo. ¿Eso acaso era posible? Al parecer si.

La zbornak sacudió su cabeza. Wander estaba bien, debía estarlo. Si no lo estuviera, ella ya lo sabría, ya hubiera recibido una señal o algo. Además, seamos sinceros. Don Odión y todo su ejército de furioguardias no eran capaces de capturar al pequeño viajero. Y si se encontraba capturado en la nave de aquel esqueleto, es porque Wander así lo quería.

Algo estaba buscando ahí el anaranjado, pero Sylvia ignoraba el qué. Y después de todo, al pequeño aún lo acompañaba su amado sombrero, o eso pensaba Sylvia. Sombrero del cual sacaba múltiples cosas tan ilógicas a los ojos de un ser humano. Secretamente, ahí guardaba a su preciado banjo también.

Si. Wander estaría bien. Pero en cuanto oyera una sola señal de que algo iba mal, claro que ella correría en su auxilio. Mientras, solo dejaría que la oscuridad de la noche la arrullara para ver si esta vez, si podía descansar un poco.

...

—Te he dicho que no. Ya vámonos Rick.

Unos de los tantos furioguardias se retiraban a paso despreocupado del calabozo. Cuando anteriormente la discusión era sobre si darle o no de comer al prisionero, y optaron por no hacerlo. A pesar de que la criatura peluda tenía ahí ya tres días y sin probar bocado.

Y a pesar de eso, no reclamaba ni decía nada al respecto. Eso, si era lo raro. Sin embargo los pequeñitos de un ojo decidieron no prestarle mucha atención a eso; y terminaron de salir del lugar con bostezos encima. El sueño los atacaba ya.

—Ungh...

La cama de su celda era casi igual de dura que una piedra. Además, no lograba acomodarse, y seguramente aún con el transcurrir de los dias tampoco lo haría.

Giró, giró. Dio vueltas. Pero nada, no conseguía una posición adecuada ni conciliar el sueño.

Muy a pesar de lo que cualquiera podría pensar... No, esto no era inútil ni una perdida de tiempo. No para Wander. Absolutamente todas sus acciones tenían un sentido y un porqué. Aunque pareciera que no. Y era lógico pensar que Wander solo hacía estupideces dentro de sus intentos de ayudar a los demás, pero; por más raro que le suene a quien sea, todo lo que hacía tenía un sentido de ser. Y Wander lo tenía bastante claro.

Suspiró por enésima vez en esa dura celda. Tenía frío, y ni una sabanita ahí para cubrirse. Vaya, si que Odión podía ser cruel cuando se lo proponía. Sonrió con ese pensamiento, aunque suene ridículo. Porque si Odión se estaba pasando de cruel, quiere decir que iba por buen camino (por el que el señor Odión llama "buen camino" claro), y por lo tanto, que era feliz.

Hambre, frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo para tratar de retener todo el calor posible. Y todos sabemos que eso siempre le funciona al alienígena, aunque no era el mismo efecto si estaba solo.

Obviamente, estaba en ese lugar a propósito. ¿Loco? Quizá. Pues se dejó atrapar fácilmente por los guardias de un ojo, así como fácilmente se dejó capturar en esa celda. Eso si, ocurrió algo con lo que de verdad no contaba. Su sombrero. En un descuido del naranja, le quitaron su sombrero; y por más maniobras que hizo en solo unos segundos, no logró entrar a la celda con su amado sombrero.

No estaba del todo preocupado por eso, pero; de ahí podría sacar comida y, claro, su banjo. Solo contaba con pensar que estuviera en un lugar seguro. Porque de igual forma, ni Odión ni sus guardias podrían hacerlo funcionar.

Se bajó y se echó en el piso, era igual de "cómodo" que la cama de todos modos. Se preguntaba a que horas se dignaría el gran esqueleto en ir a verlo. Todo el tiempo buscaba eso, tenerlo encerrado, y ahora que su ejército lo había logrado, pasaban tres días y no iba ni a verlo.

Se preocuparía si hubiera usado esos tres días para ir a gobernar un planeta, pero sabía que no era así; la nave no se había movido nada. Claro, también agradecía que su fiel amiga Sylvia respetara su decisión de ir a meterse a la nave, sin que ella interrumpiera en nada. También se cuestionaba que estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos, ojalá que ayudando a los demás justo como él haría.

A lo lejos escuchó unos pasos imponentes acercándose. Se ensanchó aun más su sonrisa y entonces se apegó a los barrotes de la celda, esperándolo.

No tardó ni tres minutos en postrar su esquelética figura delante del encarcelado. Con los brazos cruzados por detrás, colocó una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Porqué sonríes? ¡Estás bajo el poder de Don Odión, campeón de todos los villanos! — Como siempre, tenía que llegar con su presentación exagerada de poder.

Wander abrazó dos barrotes con sus manos, para poder ver más de cerca a su enemigo.

—¡Estoy muy feliz de verte Odión! Aunque, te tardaste en venir a visitarme, Odi-odi...

Sobra decir que el contrario rechinó hasta los dientes de oír esa actitud tan alegre y molesta, sin contar claro ese estúpido apodo. Iba a gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, o mejor dicho; de como lo iba a matar en un tiempo más. Pero, relajó su temperamento. No era necesario el escándalo antes del show.

Aspiró hondo, y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero una cínica y ladina.

—Ríete mientras puedas Wander, de todas formas, después ya no podrás hacerlo. ¡Jajajajaja! — Rió malignamente. —Entre mis manos se esfumará tu último aliento... prepararé la arena para tu tortura de mañana...

Con esa absoluta seriedad con la que terminó su frase, iba retirándose del lugar. En la cara del anaranjado se dibujó una sonrisa triste.

—¡¿Y ya te vas?! ¡Espera! — Sacudía un brazo, tratando de llamar su atención. —Si me vas a matar y a torturar mañana, al menos quédate conmigo hoy, tengo frío, y tengo hambre, me quitaste mi sombrero... y, tengo algo que contarte.

Eso último hizo detener su paso a Don Odión. Maldición. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan curioso?

En unos segundos, ya estaba frente a él otra vez. Con una cara de pocos amigos lo miró.

—Habla rápido.

—¡Hablar rápido es mi especialidad! Pero no esta vez Odión. Hoy quiero platicar contigo tranquilamente. — El villano alzó una ceja ante la extraña sonrisa que le ofrecía su contrario. —¿Eres feliz?

—¿Qué? — Preguntó éste, como si no hubiera entendido bien.

—¡Si! Yo... llevo tres días encarcelado en tu nave, sin comer, ni dormir, tengo frío, y me has quitado mi sombrero... ¿Eres feliz?

Esa pregunta si que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero, era obvia.

—¡Qué pregunta! ¡Claro que soy...! — Con estas declaraciones ya se estaba formando una estúpida sonrisa en la cara del pequeño, justo cuando Odión reaccionó y detuvo su frase.

¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? ¿Que si era feliz? A pesar de que lo era (o eso quería pensar), decir que era feliz iría en contra de sus principios. Sería como aceptar que, por fin, luego de tantos intentos de Wander, logró contagiarle la felicidad. ¡Era completamente estúpido! Sin embargo, si decía que no lo era... sería como decir que tenerlo encerrado y torturarlo solo era un capricho y que realmente le tenía algo de empatía.

¡Diablos!

—¡Solo tienes que decirlo Odión! ¡Di que eres feliz! Porque si tu eres feliz, yo también soy feliz. — Todos sabemos que cuando Wander habla, habla desde el corazón.

El gran Odión gruñó una vez más. Y, eso que sentía en sus mejillas... ¿era rubor? ¡No tenía sentido! ¡Era un esqueleto!

—¡Ya basta! ¿A ti que más te da eso? No soy feliz, tampoco estoy triste por ti, punto final. — Se cruzó de brazos, casi de manera infantil.

Inconscientemente, se puso a meditar todo esto. De verdad, de verdad... ¿Wander era capaz de dejarse encarcelar, torturar y matar, solo para que él fuera feliz?... Cada vez entendía menos a este chico.

Y casi, casi logra hacerlo sentir mal. Realmente si se sintió mal, pero ni en un millón de años aceptará eso.

—Hmmm... — Aun agarrado de los barrotes, el alienígena bajó la cara con tristeza. —¡Eso no es justo, Odión! ¡Eso no está bien! Debes sentirte o triste o feliz, pero no intermedio. En mi preferencia, quiero que estés feliz. Así que, haré lo que haga falta para lograrlo. — Afirmó muy seguro de sus palabras.

No, ahora si que lo entendía menos. Ese pequeñajo naranja se las ingeniaba para hacer nudos su cerebro. Aun así, sabemos que en algún momento siempre cae en las palabras del menor.

—¿De verdad? — Preguntó el malvado.

—¡Deveritas! — Asentía con inocencia. —¡Es más! ¡Ven, agáchate un poquito!

—¿Para qué? — Dijo, desconfiado.

—¡Solo hazlo! ¡Vamos Odión! Ya no tengo mi sombrero, no puedo hacerte ningún truco.

Eso era cierto, sabía algo de que aquel sombrero le daba una especie de magia o algo así. Sin el, Wander era nada. Según Odión.

Así que, rodando los ojos, se agachó hasta quedar arrodillado delante de él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es la estupidez que ahora harás? Porque te advierto que si tú...

Lo próximo que sintió fue unas manos suavecitas sobre sus huesudas mejillas. Y siguiente a eso, unos suaves y peluditos labios sobre los suyos.

¡¿Qué?!

¡Pero como se atrevía! Él estaba estático ahí con los ojos bien abiertos, observando como era besado por su peor enemigo, y como éste tenía toda la carita enrojecida por su propio acto.

¡¿Y que demonios estaba haciendo él?! Afortunadamente, reaccionó a tiempo y lo empujó, mandándolo duramente hasta la pared de la celda.

—¡¿Pero que diantres crees que haces?! — Exclamó al borde de la ira, limpiándose la boca con una mano.

—¡Hacerte feliz! — Wander seguía con su inocencia, a pesar de que se hallaba adolorido por el golpe.

—¡Aaggg! Sabía que eras un idiota, ¡pero no me imaginé que tanto! — Gritó histérico, comenzando a disparar rayos verdes dentro de la celda. El anaranjado los esquivaba como podía, saltando por todas partes.

—¡Pero! ¡Si te hizo feliz! ¡Mírate, tú también estás rojito! — Como podía hablaba, esquivando los rayos.

En ese instante, el esqueleto dejó de lanzar rayos para llevar sus manos a sus mejillas. Estaban ilógicamente calientes, una vez más, ¡no tenía sentido! Y aparentemente, nada en esta galaxia lo tenía. Rechinó los dientes por segunda vez, ya harto.

—¡Aaahggg! Eres un... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si te tuviera aquí afuera yo...!

—¿Si? ¿Qué me harías Odionsín?

Parpadeó incrédulo, mirando todos los rincones de la celda. No había nada. Fue entonces cuando se giró para darse cuenta que ahí estaba, justo detrás de él. Afuera. Con esa sonrisita estúpida de siempre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO!... Como rayos si tú...

—Vamos Odión, dime que me harías, ¡no me dejes con la duda! ¡Eso es cruel! — Con una fingida seducción, metió una mano por debajo de la gran capa de su enemigo, encontrando ahí lo que buscaba. Hizo girar unas cuantas veces al esqueleto, y sacó de ahí su sombrero.

Una vez que el mayor dejó de girar, y los pajaritos de darle vueltas por la cabeza; Wander ya tenía en su cabeza el sombrero, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo hacia una cámara invisible, mientras una musiquita estúpida se escuchaba.

Sin embargo Don Odión ya casi ni prestó atención a eso, sino que estaba demasiado consternado.

—¡No tiene sentido! ¡¿Para que durarías tres días aquí?! ¡Si pudiste salir desde un principio! — A este paso, ya se encontraba arrinconándolo a la pared.

—¡No Odión, no podía! ¡Solo cuando lo amerita la situación!

Así es. Odión le dio la oportunidad perfecta cuando dijo "¡Si te tuviera aquí afuera yo...!" Es que era... gracioso. Lógica Wanderistica. Y de al parecer, muchos personajes como él. Si lo ameritaba un chiste, era cuando tenían esa magia, cuando podían defenderse aun sin contar con nada a la mano.

—¡¿Eso tiene algún sentido?!

—¡Si! De hecho si porque cuando...

—¡Gaarrr! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero oírte! ¡Me desharé de ti en este instante!

Antes de que el más alto pudiera electrocutarlo, Wander sacó un silbato de su sombrero y lo sopló. No tardó ni cinco segundos en romperse un lado de la nave, con una patada voladora. De una burbuja salió su inseparable zbornak, provocando una brillante sonrisa de parte de nuestro protagonista.

Esto solo logró enfadar más al villano, girando su vista y ahora dirigiendo su odio a la recién llegada. Claro que Wander no dejaría que Odión dañara a su mejor amiga, así que saltó para distraerlo como mejor sabía hacer: le dio otro beso. Pero esta vez en la mejilla.

Aun así, lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que Sylvia aprovechara para hacer otra burbuja de burbujugo.

Para cuando Odión salió de su trance, solo pudo rugir al darse cuenta que sus enemigos ya iban hacia el espacio en la burbuja. Por el mismo hoyo que la zbornak hizo al entrar, salieron.

Antes de irse por completo, el alienígena naranja giró su vista y un brazo, despidiéndose del contrario.

—¡Nos vemos luego Odión! ¡Procura ser feliz!

Obviamente, eso solo logró enrabiar aun más al esqueleto.

—Enserio Wander, no te comprendo. No sé que hacías ahí. Te pasaste esta vez, ¡duraste tres días! ¿Tan divertido era estar ahí? — Su amiga sonreía burlonamente.

—No... Te equivocas Sylvia, yo no planeé estar ahí esos tres días. Odión de verdad me retuvo.

—¡¿Qué qué?! — Paró en seco su palabrerío. —Wander olvidé lavarme los oídos o se te safó un tornillo, porque creí haber escuchado que el torpe de Don Odión te retuvo. — Ella no se creía eso todavía.

—Don Odión me retuvo Sylvia. — Volvió a afirmar, para sorpresa de la contraria. —Logró quitarme mi sombrero, y su celda era de máxima seguridad. Tú sabes que sin mi sombrero solo me queda esperar la situación indicada. Y eso demoró tres días. Odión... se está... volviendo fuerte... — Bostezó y se recargó en el lomo de su fiel amiga, casi muerto del sueño.

—Ay, Wander... — Ella no sabía muy bien de que hablaba el pequeño anaranjado, pero solo lo dejó recostarse en su lomo. De seguro estaba muy cansado el pobrecito.

"Probablemente nunca lo comprendas Sylvia. Pero yo debo estar ahí para Odión. No completamente a su lado, ni tampoco separado. Quiero hacerlo feliz porque me apetece hacerlo, no porque sea mi obligación. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo dejar que me mate aunque eso le de felicidad. Lo haría si pudiera pero no puedo. Porque hay una cosa que si es mi obligación. Y esa es vigilar, cuidar, y mantener nivelada está desastrosa galaxia. Porque me fue dado el don y el honor de hacerlo. Y de cuidarla sobre todo, del poder oculto de Odión. Él en verdad es el ser mas fuerte del universo. Solo que está dormido. Y esperemos, por el bien de todos, que nunca despierte... sino, estaré en aprietos."

00000000000000000000

Eso ultimo serían pensamientos de Wander ya quedándose dormido. Ah que ese pequeño sorprende de repente...


End file.
